


The One With Jurassic Park

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Friends (TV), Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Animals, Blood, Crying, Dinosaur - Freeform, Eggs, Fear, Gore, Helicopter, Hugging, Hunting, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Nests, Pack, Prehistoric, Scary, Sleep, Tyrannosaurus rex - Freeform, Vomit, friends - Freeform, paleontologist, triceratops, velociraptor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: When unknown billionaire John Hammond visits Ross and offers him the opportunity of a lifetime Ross can't say no, until he realizes that he most definitely should have.Or, the one were the 6 friends visit Jurassic Park and all hell breaks loose.





	1. Chapter 1

The dull clang of metal on metal was barely heard over the sound of the screaming wind and driving rain. 6, 4 wheeled, All Terrain Vehicles were parked around the perimeter of the holding pen, guards were seated on top, shock prods and tranquilizer guns strapped to their backs. These vehicles were painted camouflage to better blend into the jungle, but the stench of gasoline and their purring rumble gave away their position to any animal they hoped to keep at bay. 

Another pair of guards stood in front of the large steel doors, cradling tranquilizer guns in their arms. Robert Muldoon was positioned in front of these guards, wearing a bright orange vest he was easily spotted from the helicopter hovering above. He beckoned with his hands, closer, he thought, just a little bit closer. There! He motioned to stop, the great metal crate in front of him came to a stop and, on his command was lowered to the ground. The loud thump it made when it came in contact with the ground was drowned out by the thrumming rotors, and pounding wind. At Muldoon's motion two large trucks pulled up behind the large crate, ready to push.

The wind howled, the truck's engines revved loudly as they began to push the 2 ton metal box, the helicopter's rotors hummed over head as it swayed in the powerful tropical winds. With all the noise Muldoon didn't hear the growing and snorting coming from inside the crate. The rain pelted the crate, running off the sides in great rivers. Muldoon didn't see the crate shake as the creature inside hurled itself again and again at the door, blind with rage from the failed tranquilizer dart in her rear. 

A guard screamed as the creature flew out of the open door, her powerful hind legs propelling her into the air and into the darkness. Muldoon couldn't see the raptor in the fog and rain but he heard the guard scream once more, followed by a growl from the raptor. Muldoon didn't think as he grabbed his gun and launched himself into the darkness. He heard the ATV's motors as they raced toward him. He stopped when he saw the guard lying face down in the mud, his green shirt was soaked with blood, a large gash tore his back open, blood pulsed out, the rain washing it into the mud puddles surrounding him. Muldoon didn't have time to feel anything as he took off once more in a dead sprint, searching blindly through the darkness and fog, hoping, praying to run into the great doors of the velociraptor holding pen. Located directly next to those great doors was a phone, if he could get to that phone he could get this situation under control. 

He stumbled and fell into the mud, the dirt soaking his pants with freezing cold liquid, but he soon scrambled to his feet, his shoes slipping in the mud when he heard a growl. He flew around and saw a pair of glowing eyes staring back at him through the fog, reflected bright green by the machine's headlights. He saw the head first, a grey, scaly, menace covered in pale blue feathers, soaked with rain and sticking to the raptor's face. Intelligent eyes scanned him, rolling in the bony socket as she surveyed him. Muldoon aimed and fired. The raptor blinked in surprise as the gun clicked in Muldoon's hand. He fired again, feeling only a tiny click. It was empty.

"Shoot her!" He screamed into the rain. "Shoot her!" The raptor screamed and launched herself at him, flying through the air, 200 pounds of near pure muscle and a hateful killing instinct, hurtling straight toward him. The raptor's mouth was open revealing rows of sharp, yellow teeth, tiny death daggers. Muldoon dived and rolled, the raptor could not adjust herself in the air and landed in the mud, splattering it all over Muldoon's jacket. Guards pounding out of the fog, guns at the ready. The raptor looked up clearly surprised and looked at all of them, choosing which one to kill. Before she got to choose she was on the ground, blood spreading across the dark mud. She screamed, her tail thumping the ground as she writhed on the ground, trying furiously to get to her feet. Another gunshot rang through the night and the raptor was still, her mouth still open as the rain pelted her and ran off her pale feathers


	2. Ross - The Invitation

Snow fell lightly outside the New York Museum of Prehistoric History, landing on the already present snow banks, creating a thin layer of dust which was sprayed up into brown slush by the many New York taxis that passed the museum. Ross Geller wasn't watching the snow, he was standing in one of the several back rooms of the museum, hunched over a table, surveying it's contents. Splayed across the table was a skeleton, clearly incomplete, but to Ross that was just a minor inconvenience, he recognized this dinosaur. Velociraptor. A smaller carnivore, the velociraptor was believed to live between 71-75 million years ago during the Cretaceous period, these dinosaurs were often found in Mongolia and were believed to be pack hunters, most likely scavengers, feeding on eggs and dead animals. 

Ross was a bit skeptical of that theory. He lifted the large toe claw, bringing it closer to the light as he inspected it, running his finger along the curved bone, poking the sharp point. Velociraptor was a 3 toed animal, one of which was a large curved claw which Ross believed was used to kill prey. The sharp point could easily slice even the thick hide of the larger herbivores.

Curious now, he set the claw back on the table with the other toe bones and moved up toward the head of the animal, this skeleton contained only the top jaw, no bottom, but that gave Ross all the information that he needed. He lifted the bone carefully, running his fingers along the teeth. The teeth were widely spaced and serrated, the teeth in the back were larger and stronger than the teeth in the front, indicating that the raptor did not rely on it's bite to bring down prey. Although the snout was large, and took up about 60% of the snout's length, Ross saw the evidence that the creature most likely relied on previously killed animals for food. 

Ross was startled from his thoughts when the door opened revealing two men. One of which was the night guard that worked at the front desk, Ross checked his watch and realized that he had stayed longer than he had meant to, it was now almost 11:30 PM. The other man was older, with short white hair and a small balding patch on the top of his head. He wore tan corduroy pants with a blue floral patterned shirt, accompanied by a white over-shirt with a small dinosaur patch on the right shoulder. The man carried a cane, perched on top was an odd yellow-gold stone, that seemed to glow in the fluorescent lights. The employee nodded to Ross and exited the room, shutting the door behind him. The man smiled widely at Ross as he made his way across the room, Ross set the jaw bone on the table and made his way toward his guest, returning the smile. 

"John Hammond," The man said, holding his hand out. Ross shook it, and was surprised by the strength of it. 

"Ross Geller," Ross returned with a smile, Hammond nodded. 

"Yes, I know who you are, that's why I'm here," He said. Ross chuckled slightly and scratched the back of his head. He caught Hammond's eyes scanning the fossil on the table and Ross turned toward it. 

"This looks like a good specimen," Hammond commented, lifting the toe claw and twirling it in his hand, squinting at it as he held it in the light. 

"I would be careful with that sir," Ross said, not wanting the man to hurt himself on the sharp point. Hammond waved him away. 

"Relax, I know these animals," He said, as he smiled his eyes flashed, as if he had just remembered a distant memory. He suddenly set the claw back on the table and fixed his gaze back on Ross, the smile plastered on his face once more. "Beautiful creature," Hammond said, his gaze sweeping the rest of the bones on the table. "Smart too. Very intelligent." 

"Well yes," Ross began, "We guess that these creatures were pack hunters, and most likely very intelligent," He said, Hammond's eyes locked on him. 

"Well yes of course, we can only guess," He said hastily, as if he had mentioned something he shouldn't have. 

"But I'm guessing you didn't come to see me to talk about velociraptors?" Ross said, now it was his turn to smile as he glanced at the shorter man in front of him. 

"Yes, yes!" Hammond said, as if he had only just remembered the reason for his visit. 

"I've recently purchased an island, just off the coast of Costa Rica, called Isla Nublar by the locals there," Hammond began, Ross gaped. He had said that so nonchalantly, it was as if he had just mentioned the weather. "Cloud Island, but of course we need it to be that way, adds to the feel," Ross only nodded as the man continued. "It's almost open to the public, give it another year or two and the world will see a scientific advance like nothing ever done in the past," Hammond said, leaning on his cane as he spoke, his eyes flickered back and forth as he took in everything in the large room. 

"What will be done?" Ross said almost hesitantly, worried to interrupt the man. 

"Why, my park of course!" Hammond said, beginning to laugh as if he had said the funniest thing in the world. Ross just nodded. 

"But we can't just open it to the public without and reviews, no support, no press means word doesn't get out fast enough, we won't bring in as many visitors. This park will be for the entire world!" Hammond said, the excited grin on his face reminded Ross of a little kid on Christmas morning. 

"Is it an amusement park?" Ross questioned. 

"Something like that," Hammond didn't look at him. 

"We need a scientist, we need an expert Ross, we need you," Ross was surprised, what kind of park could Hammond possibly be making that required a paleontologist? "Come down this weekend, bring your friends, there'll be a private helicopter sent from my personal garage to pick you up at the museum this Friday. They'll be other people there of course, but you're the main attraction! You're the one we need to impress! And I have no doubt in my mind that you will not be disappointed," He said, elbowing Ross playfully. Ross tried not to roll his eyes, the last thing he wanted to do this weekend was go to an amusement park, but had a hunch that Hammond wouldn't take no for an answer. Ross opened his mouth to protest but Hammond interrupted him. 

"I really think you should come, I assure you, we've spared no expense," He gestured with his hands as if holding something massive. "Besides, it's right up your alley,"


	3. Monica - The Arrival

It was snowing once more as Monica waited on the top of the museum's roof. Small white feathers drifting from the sky and settling in her long black hair. Chandler shook his head, reminding Monica of a dog, which scattered the small drifts. 

"I'm cold!" He pouted, Monica chuckled. His placed his legs tightly together, his head facing the ground, sighing in frustration. 

"There it is!" Phoebe screeched, pointing to the sky and bouncing up and down happily. The so called 'Helicopter' looked like nothing more than a small dot, but as Monica watched it slowly grew until he landed loudly in front of them, it's rotors stirring the snow into a powder which filled the air. 

"Oh Oh Oh! I want to sit in the front!" Joey shouted excitedly, Monica rolled her eyes. "The pilot has to sit up there with the co-pilot," She calmly explained. Joey pouted, Monica gently pushed himself inside. "Just get in Joey," She said with a smile. Everyone squeezed inside and soon they were in the air, New York City shrinking steadily below them. Their were 2 other men in the helicopter with them, both of which shook their hands happily. One was an older man, with short white hair and a short cane, the other was larger man with glasses and a tight blue t-shirt. 

"John Hammond," The older man introduced himself politely. Everyone else murmured their hellos and greetings. Hammond chuckled, a loud, cheerful noise. He shot a glance at the other man, who had still not introduced himself. He only raised an eyebrow almost skeptically. 

"This is Dennis Nedry," Hammond said, to Monica he sounded almost annoyed, she wondered how well the two men got along with one another. "He's an employee at the park," He explained, Dennis nodded proudly. 

"Now, I'm sure Ross has told you of our conversation last night," Hammond asked politely, when he got 6 assurances he continued. "He's told me that all of you will be useful to my park," Monica wanted to sigh, they weren't robots, they weren't 'useful' to anyone. 

"Now, Joey is it?" Hammond questioned, turning his head toward the black haired man in question. He nodded, his head bobbing up and down excitedly. "Ross has told me that you are an aspiring actor?" One large eyebrow raised in question. Once more Joey nodded happily. 

"Dr Drake Ramorey, on Days of Our Lives," Joey said, waving his arm in front of them, gesturing to something invisible, Monica shook her head with a chuckle. 

"Yes, that's very nice," Hammond said, clearly not caring in the least, but Joey didn't seem to catch that and he beamed like a child winning first place in a science fair. He held his baking soda volcano up happily. 

"You'll be the tour guide," Hammond said. The volcano bubbled up, spilling all over Joey's proudly won ribbon. 

"The-the tour guide?" He questioned. 

"Well yes, we need someone and you'll do just fine, well we have the computer of course, but all computers have bugs, you'll serve as a kind of, replacement," Hammond explained, Monica could almost see Joey's heart break behind his large eyes, she took his hand rubbing the back of it slowly. 

"And Monica," John then turned to her. "You're a chef correct?" He questioned, she nodded slowly, wondering if he would assign her to prepare food for the animals. "Good, we need extra help in our cafeteria," Monica tried not to gape at him, choosing instead to fume silently as he turned to question Phoebe. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as she raised her hand. 

"Yeah, I'm not going to massage your tigers, so don't even ask," She snapped. Hammond looked appalled, as if no one in the world had ever talked to him in that tone, and it occurred to Monica that no one probably had. "Monica's the greatest chef I know, and your sticking her in the cafeteria?" She asked. Hammond said nothing, so she took that as an invitation to continue. "And Joey was on live television, and your going to make him repeat boring informative lines that no one will listen to?" She asked, her eyebrows raised as she stared him down. 

"Of I assure you, people will listen to what Joey has to say," Hammond fired back, his pudgy face turning red. 

"Pheebs," Rachel took her hand. "It's okay," 

"Guys!" Ross suddenly yelled, flying to his feet. "John Hammond has invited us to stay here at his park with no charge to us at all, he's doing this out of the kindness in his heart, he's even offering us jobs and your picking a fight with him?! I can't believe you!" Ross hollered. The helicopter fell silent, the only sound was the humming rotors above. Phoebe said nothing, but stared at her feet and Monica knew that she was embarrassed. John Hammond seemed to relax, leaning back in his seat, the hand resting on the top of his cane relaxing. 

"Mr. Hammond, I would be honored to work at your park," Monica said smoothly, looking at him with a cheerful smile plastered on her face. Hammond only nodded, his head turned outside at the ocean passing below. Monica sighed, this weekend was off to a great start. 

******

"We're approaching the island, we'll begin our decent shortly," A voice crackled in Monica's headset, Joey jerked awake in surprise from where his head had been leaning on Monica's shoulder. She looked out the open door, and saw a large land mass shrouded in fog, a mountain rose out of the mist reminding her of a dragon emerging from smoke. The helicopter began to descend, the white cloud growing closer at surprising speed. 

"Are you sure they can see?" Ross asked, worry evident in his voice. Monica rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, but as she looked out the door once more she saw the reason for his anxiety, and felt her chest tighten slightly with her own worry. 

She could see nothing but grey, the fog drifted slightly inside the doors, leaving the bottoms of her jeans slightly soggy, she could smell the damp, earthy smell of a tropical forest. The descent was bumpy, Joey grabbed Chandler's hand out of instinct, but Chandler didn't shake it off. 

"It's alright. We have to land on this side of the island or we risk disrupting the animals," John Hammond explained, seeming perfectly calm with the whole ordeal. It couldn't have been more than a minute but to Monica, who kept picturing different scenes of helicopters wreckages, it seemed an hour. However, they soon broke through the fog revealing a whole other world. For a moment it seemed to Monica that the thick blanket of fog was a portal to another world, a tropical paradise. As she leaned only slightly out of the open door she saw the massive yellow H leading the helicopter home. A large blue bird zipped by the helicopter with a cry of fear. She looked around but could see no buildings, only green all around them, but, she reminded herself, they were near the ground now, she was sure that this island had plenty to offer. 

She glanced down once more, there were flashing red lights at the edges of the giant letter. The pilot corrected slightly and touched down on the helipad. The sound of the rotors faded and died as they clambered out of the helicopter, stretching out the long flight. When they stood they saw 2 jeeps waiting for them, painted bright red. Monica assumed it to be the theme color of the park but she wasn't certain. Hammond smiled, the argument on the plane seemingly forgotten as he led them to the jeeps. As Monica watched him climb into the driver's seat of the front one she noticed that he was excited. More excited that she imagined he would be. What the hell was on this island? 

*******

The jeeps bounced and rumbled their way over rough jungle terrain, and splashed through mud puddles. Joey was driving the one in back, and, when she looked back she couldn't help but smile at the child-like grin plastered on his and Chandler's face as the jeep hit a large mud puddle causing thick brown water to splash up around them. She and Ross were sat in the front jeep with Rachel in the front seat. Ross was holding a leaf that he had taken from a nearby plant as they were first entering the vehicles. The trucks suddenly came to a slow stop and Monica turned around to see why and her mouth opened comically at the sight before her. 

To the south, rising above the palm trees Monica saw a massive curved stump. No leaves, just a long graying stump. Then the stump moved, twisting around to focus on the new arrivals, then, Monica realized that she was not staring at a tree at all. She was looking at the graceful, curving neck of an amazing animal, rising fifty feet into the air. 

She was looking at a dinosaur. 

"Monica, this species of fern has been extinct for millions of years, it hasn't been seen since the Triassic period, it's believed _" Monica grabbed his head and turned it so he could see what she was staring at. The fern leaf drifted to the bottom of the jeep as Ross gaped at the animal in front of him. 

"Oh My god," He said, unable to tear his eyes away from the amazing animal looking at him curiously. The dinosaur stood on her hind legs, her long neck reaching into the lush green tree, searching for just the perfect leaf. Ross suddenly gasped as 4 more animals emerged from the forest. Lumbering slowly, into the green clearing. "Oh my god," Monica echoed him. Ross mumbled something in awe but Monica was unable to make it out and asked him to repeat it. 

"Their moving in herds. They do move in herds!" Ross cried happily. Monica looked up at the animals once more as they trumpeted loudly, to Monica it sounded like an elephant call. 

"That's their call," Hammond replied. "They're welcoming up to the island," He explained as the dinosaurs repeated their beautiful call. Hammond turned around in the driver's seat. 

"Welcome to Jurassic Park,"


End file.
